Trust me, Stu
by doodlekiss
Summary: before gorillaz. Stuart is in a coma and living with the mysterious Murdoc Niccals. Will his time with Murdoc be good for him? Or will it turn out to be a living hell? Can Murdoc keep hold of his sanity? Can Stu?
1. The visitor

**HI! this is my first story ever! I worked hard on it and i hope you like it :)**

**I dont own gorillaz**

2D's P.o.V.

I wish I could move. My head hurts but for some reason I can't speak up and ask for meds. I hear footsteps and they sound as if they are coming towards my room. My heart starts to race. Nobody has come to visit in a while. Every once in a while my mother stops by, but all she does is hold my hand and cry. It makes me sad. I want so desperately to grip her hand back, but fail to every time.

Someone plops down into the chair next to my bed heavily. They don't do anything for a few minutes. Eventually, the doctor comes in. Whoever sat in the chair readjusted slightly, but still made no move as to speak. Slowly, I start to worry.

"'Ello, Stuart," says the doctor quietly, "Er.. yew will be livin' with Mr. ..uh-" He pauses as the other man continues to sit in silence. After a few seconds, though, he blurts out in a gruff voice, "Niccals. Murdoc Niccals."

I hear the doctor sigh as Murdoc (whoever he is) burps.

"Right. Mr. Niccals will be takin' care of yew. Say 'ello, Mr. Niccals." A loud grunt is the only response. I hear footsteps fade and another nervous sigh from the doctor. A few minutes later the doctor returns with what I believe to be a wheelchair.

Murdoc rises from his seat and moves toward me. I feel his hands slip under me. I blush mentally as his hand grazes my bare backside. Curse this damn hospital gown. He hesitates before lifting me up and dropping me rather harshly in the chair. It was then that I realized I had no idea who this man was. Why was I leaving with him?

The chair moves and and overwhelming sense of helplessness washes over me. The feeling is so intense that I feel dizzy and tired. Suddenly the smells of a hospital become too strong for my nose and brain. I struggle to move my hand up to my nose but it doesn't work. Why the hell isn't it working?!

The urge to release all the contents of my stomach arises and I panic silently. Another wave of dizziness and sleepiness pours over me and it becomes nearly too much for me to handle. I am suddenly very aware of every noise and smell. The hospital's general noises and scents are clear, but not as prominent as the sound of boots hitting the ground. I pick up traces of alcohol a foul stench of sweat that I assume are courtesy of Murdoc.

The smell of Murdoc pushes me too far. I feel my head fall backwards and everything sounds distant. A burning sensation shoots up my throat. The last thing I hear before I pass out is Murdoc screaming at me.

%#%#%

**So tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Fall

**Hello again! Oh my gosh thanks so much for all the reviews! I didn't think it would do this good! :D Ok so Im sorry this is short but school is making it hard to concentrate enough for a long one. Hope this is ok! :)**

Murdoc's P.o.V.

Driving in my boxers is kind of fun. The ladies seem to like it. The damn idiot, Stu, hurled all over my clothes. Whatever, it's not like I really care anyway.

Beer bottles rolling in the backseat reminds me of my current hangover. Hastily, I reach back and grab three. I pull into the driveway and crack open one, tipping it back happily. I let the liquid snake down my throat and grin. As I finish the bottle, my head rolls to the side. I see Stuart sitting quietly. Sighing, I chuck the bottle out the window and readjust so I can see him better.

His azure hair is tangled badly, sticking up every which way. His mouth hung open, revealing pearly whites. One of his eyes was bruised. Whoops.

Curious to see the damage I had done, I open his eye. Black. Pitch black. My first thought was to recoil in fear, but for some reason I couldn't look away. He looked so peaceful, so cute an-

Wait what?!

(3rd person)

Angry at the thought, Murdoc balled his hand into a fist and connected with the innocent boy's chest. Stu-pot let out a huff air, but that was all. Murdoc felt a twinge of guilt but brushed it off, pretending that Stu deserved it.

Murdoc clutched the bottles awkwardly as he attempted to lift Stuart up and out of the seat. He didn't feel like bothering with the damn wheelchair.

2D's P.o.V.

A fist connects with my chest and pain shoot through me. There is a loud bang, cursing, and a creaking as my door is yanked open. Suddenly, a hand slips under me. _Shit! I'm still in this damn hospital gown! Oh god I hope Murdoc moves his hand higher!_

Murdoc grabs me around the waist and slings me across his shoulder, one hand on my back. Great, now the whole world can see my ass. Sigh.

I hear Murdoc grunt as he struggles with the door. As soon as the door opens, my nose is bombarded with smells. Alcohol, cigarettes, sick, and others I am not willing to decipher.

I am tossed on the couch and a bottle is shoved in my mouth. Beer flows and I am forced to drink it. The man snickers at my failed attempts to spit out the drink. He plops down next to me and guzzles the rest of my beer.

"Yew 'ave possibly ru'ned my life, dullard." He whispers almost to himself. Joy, he hates me.

I feel my body fall to the side. The same side Murdoc is on! Shit! No, no, no, stop! My right half of my body lands on Murdoc's bare chest rather heavily. I can feel his skin warm but his muscles tighten at the touch.

_Oh hell.._

Wait a minute.. Why was Murdoc shirtless?!

%#%#%

**Alright! I need some help. Should Murdoc..**

**#1 Beat Stu and pretty much ignore him the whole night**

**#2 Hug Stu and talk to him**

**Let me know!**


	3. I do

**Hey guys! This is option #1! Well sort of. When I wrote a draft of it, everything just sounded to mean and heartless, no matter how much I fiddled with it. So please don't kill me when I tell you this is a mix of both options. I think it turned out pretty good, too. :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love you guys sooo much and i really appreciate advice! Enjoy!**

Murdoc

Stuart sat next to me, motionless, as I swallowed the rest of his beer. I burped and let out a happy sigh when his body crashed into mine. And for a moment I didn't know what to do. Then my nerves kicked in and anger pulsed through me.

"Get off me, you bloody fag!" I screamed. The thought that poor Stu didn't have any control over his actions occurred to me, but it was too late. Before I really knew what I was doing, my foot collided with his ribs, and my hand whacked his face hard. Blow after blow, my anger continued to grow, even though I wasn't mad at Stu, really.

Twisted images of my brother beating me, screaming "FAG!" flashed through my mind in a blur. And though I hadn't done it in years, I cried. Little by little, my punches weakened until they were hardly more than light taps on Stuart's arm. My legs buckled and I fell to the ground, curled in a tight ball, sobbing. I stayed like that for a minute, until I lifted my head and saw Stu-pot.

He lay on the ground, trembling. His mouth hung agape, oozing blood, and his good eye was now purple and blue. Both his legs were covered in blooming bruises. I grimaced at the damage I had caused to the fragile boy. _Look at what you did, you fucking monster. No wonder your father never loved you!_ The voice in my head bellowed.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I gripped my body tightly and leaned over, guilt pouring over me like a waterfall. I extended my arms out and grabbed Stu. His body shook violently in my arms. I rushed to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes delicately. I turned on the water and filled the tub.

"Don't die..please.." I breathed. Carefully, I lifted his body and lowered him into the warm water. The blood from his mouth had slowed, and he had stopped shaking for the most part. I rubbed my forehead and started on his cuts. I noticed how deep a few were and growled at it. How could I do this? How could I let myself turn into my father?

2D

I don't know what I did. I hear Murdoc scream and suddenly my whole body is being attacked. Everything hurts, and I taste blood. Then his blows weaken, and I hear a thunk. Everything is quiet, all I hear is heavy breathing and sharp gasps. "Shut up!" I hear Murdoc scream. Who is he talking to? I feel hands on me and instantly panic. _Please, no more!_ I desperately scream, but nobody can hear me. I am lifted off the ground and carried to another room. Murdoc peels off my clothes and my throat constricts. _I'm not gay! Please!_

I hear the water turn on and mentally breathe a sigh of relief. I hear Murdoc whisper in my ear and then my body is placed in the warm water gently. The feel of the water on my skin relaxes me right away. Murdoc runs a washcloth up and down my body, and soon I hear him crying again. He stops cleaning my wounds and begins to sing.

His voice is soft and low, captivating in every aspect. I feel his finger dance through my hair nervously. "Please don't die. I'm sorry, Stu..Just don't die, ok?" He whispers. A flash of sorrow grips my heart and the urge to hold his hand arises. But it is the same as when my mother came to visit all those times in the hospital: I can't.

His arms wrap around me and lift me from the water. A towel is draped across me. I can tell he pays extra attention of my wounds; the towel only grazes my skin as he dries me off. Murdoc carries me to a bed. He places me down gently and curls up next to me. I can still feel one arm lying across my chest.

"Stu?" He says quietly.

"_Yes Murdoc?"_ I answer, even though he doesn't hear me. My lips don't even move. I can hear Murdoc's voice go on and wish I could smile. He tells me stories all night. Some of his childhood, others crazy fantasies he had heard from across the world. I pay close attention to his childhood memories, though. Now more than ever do I want to hold his hand, hug him, or just simply tell him I hear him. That I am here for him.

He soon falls asleep, still holding me protectively. I do not wish to move from his grip because he needs it just as much as I do. He had told me of his brother and father beating him, and what he really was thinking when he hit me. I hold no grudge for that, actually. And it filled my heart with pity and despair when he spoke the last few words of the night: "I know you probably never will, but I wish you could trust me, Stu."

I do.

%#%#%

**Aww :) I'm sorry but I just HAD to be a little gushy! Well, there you have it! Hope you liked it! Oh, also I might not get to post everyday like I had planned. Sorry, but coming up with a chapter that i like, then writing a draft, and FINALLY putting into the computer all in one day is getting a bit hard. Hope you guys don't mind :)**


	4. A Blur

Stuart

I awoke in a cloud of comfort and happiness. Murdoc had somehow managed to keep his hold on me all night. His arms draped over me in a lazy fashion, hardy holding on at all. The comfort vanished when I remembered last night. My whole body began to ache once again. Murdoc's lazy grip suddenly became very painful, and in my mind I whimpered.

Murdoc shifted and pulled his body away from me, rolling onto his stomach and hooking his leg with mine. I silently sighed, happy that the pressure was removed from my chest. Murdoc snored lightly and occasionally giggled. He sounded so happy in his sleep. The past day he sounded so..somber. He sounded as if taking care of me had completely ruined his life. And now that I think about it, I am almost certain it had. I play around with the thought, arguing back in forth in my mind. I eventually come to the conclusion that Murdoc must hate me. He doesn't even know me, yet he's forced to take care of me.

_"I wonder what he looks like.." _I kept myself busy for a while, trying hard to match his name with a face. Things floated through my mind sometimes, but they were never quite clear enough to make out. I thought I saw a car in one of them, but brushed it off. What would a car have to do with Murdoc?

After a few hours, I started to grow bored. How long does this guy sleep?

"_Muuurrrdoc!" _I called out, pretending that my lips actually parted and words floated out. I hear Murdoc shift again. I feel his lips resting on my shoulder ever so slightly. A shiver runs down my spine and a strange feeling arises in my stomach.

"_Mudsie! Wake up! I want you to sing to me."_ What happened after left me entirely stunned and confused.

Murdoc sang. He opened his mouth and let the words roll off his tongue, half awake. His voice rung out and echoed, creating a hauntingly beautiful melody. "Mother do you hear, the child in the forest? Crying out for you, but you left long ago..," He paused for a moment, snored, and continued, "You said to trust you, Mommy, but you never came. So your baby cried out low."

I sat, completely shocked. What just happened? But before I could collect my thoughts, Murdoc whispered one word in my ear: "Mudsie.." Then he bolted upright, screaming.

Murdoc

I'm sitting on the beach when I hear my name being called. I try to answer but no words come out. I grip my throat and start running down the water's edge. The voice calls out again, but I still can't answer. Then I hear a new voice. It sound familiar, almost like.. Oh god, my father. He is singing that song. That stupid fucking song he mocked me with over and over! I try to escape the voices but the ground keeps warping to keep me in place. My feet won't move fast enough!

Everything stops. All I hear is one word, Mudsie, and I am back in bed. Granted I woke up with such a start that I pushed myself off the bed. I landed in a tangle of blankets, screaming and kicking. I remember where I am calm down. I pick up the remains of my pride from the floor and check on Stu.

His chest rises and falls peacefully as if he is completely oblivious to everything around him. Sighing, I walk to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, my reflection scares me. My eyes have bags under them and I look extremely pale. I splash some water on my face and try my best to shrug everything off. It was just a dream.

Grabbing Stu, I head into the living room, snatching a few beers on the way. I plop down and open two, shoving one in Stu-pots mouth. This time he doesn't struggle with it as much. I smile to myself and swallow mine. Something is bothering me, though. It won't go away.

Throwing on some clothes, I head out to the car with Stu in my arms. I set him down gently, still feeling the guilt. For a moment, I just stared. A horrible feeling in my gut tells me that I'm a terrible person, and I believe it. Slowly, I close Stuart's door and slink around to my side.

"Stu, I'm so sorry. I.. don't know what else to say." The silence that follows makes my temper flicker, but I quickly tell myself that he probably can't hear me anyways. That doesn't make me feel much better, though.

Stuart

I want to cry. Murdoc tells me things, but I can never answer him. I hear the engine rev and tires screech. Murdoc tries to sniffle discreetly but fails, so he turns on the radio instead. I hear his forced-control breathing and instantly feel guilty. He's crying because of me, no doubt.

"_Stu! Stop thinking like that! He doesn't hate you. You remember every story he told you last night? Murdoc has lots of reasons to cry. You aren't why he is." _ I tell myself. I attempt to cheer myself up and listen to some music for a bit.

(3rd Person)

Stuart pleaded to Murdoc mentally for forgiveness. No matter what that annoying voice in his head said, he still thought all this was his fault. Meanwhile Murdoc hid from Stu in shame. All day he repeated the same words in his head, "Mudsie is a monster."

And it ripped him apart.


	5. A Kiss in the Dark

**Hello guys! Sorry this one took me a bit longer, I sort of ran out of ideas.. Anyways here it is! Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Murdoc

I wake up with a throbbing headache; my body feels cold and wet. Grunting, I push myself against the wall. I stagger to my feet and look around. I'm in an alleyway outside another bar I'm most likely banned from. I hold my head in my hands, trying to stop the world from spinning so fast.

Stu is propped up against a garbage bin, covered in dirt and shivering. _Shit._ I rush over and haul him up over my shoulder. I run to the street, desperate to find my car. There it is two streets down, in front of a record shop. I make a mad dash to the car, slapping my pockets in search of my keys.

I yank open the door to the backseat and set Stu down gently, wrapping him in a blanket that was on the floor. He still shivers, so I pull of my jacket and drape it over him. Muttering, I climb into the driver's seat and fish for my keys. "Where the bloody hell are my keys!?" I mentally face palm when I remember I had stashed them in my jacket. I reach back and grab them, cursing at my stupidity.

We arrive home five minutes later. I fumble with the seatbelt for a second and scream in frustration. Finally it clicks, and I practically leap out of the car. The door gives a high pitched creaking noise and I cringe. Stuart doesn't look any better. He still trembles madly and he's cold to the touch. "Trust me, Stu, you're going to be ok." I breathe.

I hold him against me tightly, ignoring the looks. I barge through the front door and head straight for the bathtub. I pull off all his clothes and wrap him again in another blanket, waiting for the water to fill the tub. Carefully, I lower Stuart into the hot water. Almost instantly he stops shaking.

Sighing in relief, I lean back and relax. I catch a reflection of myself in a mirror and roll my shoulders in disgust. My face is streaked with mud and so are my clothes. I pull off my shirt and huff. Blood is caked all across my chest, a long gash running from my shoulder to my ribs.

Hesitantly, I look back at Stu. "I do need it.." I pull off my pants, leaving me in my boxers. I gingerly step into the tub, pushing Stuart's long legs up so I can sit. I swallow hard and grab a washcloth. I lean over and rub Stu-pots face a few times before realizing this wasn't going to work.

I stand up and grab Stu by the arms. Letting out a helpless grunt, I try to turn around. My feet slip and I come crashing down. Stu-pot lands heavily on me, his hip against mine. I gulp and quickly sit up, ignoring the pain. Turning him over, I let his head tip back and rest on my stomach. I ran the cloth across his cheeks slowly, taking in the details of his face.

His skin was soft and pale, and his lips were the perfect shade of pink. I ran my fingers through his hair absentmindedly for a while with one hand, the other wrapped around his chest. Without realizing it, I dragged my hand up and down his chest, feeling every bone. I sighed and let a smile creep across my face.

My head shot up and a knot formed in my stomach. Clearing my throat, I shove Stuart off me and climb out in a hurry. I look down, embarrassed, and sharply inhale at what I see. _What the fuck! I..I- I'm not gay! I can't possibly like the dullard! Uh-_ I turn around and drain the water, confusion pulsing through me.

I dry us both off and carry Stu to my room. Grabbing some clothes, I get dressed, avoiding looking at Stuart the whole time. Biting my lip, I turn around and look at the person sitting on my bed. I sit in a chair across from him and fold my arms. I rub my face and grab a bottle of rum on the floor, taking a generous swallow.

Rising to my feet, I grab a shirt and dress Stu-pot. Plopping down on the bed next to him, I tip the bottle back again. It was only four but I still felt tired.

(3rd person)

Two bottles of rum and five beers later, Murdoc had his arm slung around Stuart's shoulder, screaming lyrics in a drunken haze. He raised his sixth bottle in the air. "To me! And *hic* you!" He bellowed, shaking Stu happily. Murdoc burped and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ya' know sumthin' *hic* Stu?" He slurred. A few seconds went by and Murdoc stayed silent. Then he burst out laughing. "Heehee, you *hic* thought I was gonna say somethin'!"

Murdoc sighed and pulled Stuart closer to him. He stayed like that for a while. Suddenly, Murdoc shifted and sat in Stu's lap. He pushed a cigarette in the boy's mouth and lit it, then did the same for himself. Stu coughed at first, but gradually, he got used to it. Murdoc grinned and slapped his cheek. "There ya go!" He shouted.

Leaning back, Murdoc laid his arms out and started humming. He rolled off the bed and started rummaging through his closet. "Here it is!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a long case. He set it on the bed gently and opened it, revealing a beautiful black bass.

He climbed back on the bad and sat Indian style. Murdoc closed his eyes and started to play. The melody was slow at first, but soon picked up pace. He played for a long time, beautiful notes melting together. Stuart felt the beat vibrate in his lungs, the notes ringing in his ears. If he could cry, he would have. The songs he was hearing were simply amazing. He loved it.

Then everything went silent. Murdoc set the bass aside and looked at Stu. He blinked and scooted forward. Murdoc reached out and cupped Stu-pot's face lightly. He leaned in and took in the smell of butterscotch. Mmmm Murdoc loved butterscotch.. Without thinking, Murdoc pressed his lips against Stuart's.

"You even taste like butterscotch.." He said quietly. And then Murdoc passed out on Stu's chest.

%#%#%

**Yay! :D What do you guys think? Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you! Also I want to know what you guys think should happen next? See you guys next time! **


	6. A Memory

**YAY! So sorry about the wait! Thank you guys so much for your support, I love you all Tell me what you think, ok?**

**ENJOY!**

Murdoc

I sit on the roof of my flat, watching the stars intently. The wind blows through me and I shiver. I think about going back in but decide to stay out just a while longer. On the ground below, people wander the streets, hiding in the shadows. My head turns to the side, and my eyes peer over the edge.

A car passes by the buildings slowly, then the streets fall silent once more. I close my eyes and lie down, stretching out my legs and folding my arms across my chest. Events and images roll through my mind leisurely. But it all stops when a particular memory surfaces.

+Flashback+

"Hold on, boys!" I yell as my foot slams on the accelerator. The car ripped down the street, nearing the shop's window. Just a few feet from the building, everything seemed to slow. I locked eyes with a strange looking kid. His azure hair raised along with thick black eyebrows, eyes flooded with shock. I hit the brake but it was too late. The front of the car burst through the window.

I saw the boys face for a second more, and then he disappeared under my car. There was a thunk as my tire collided with his head. We hit the ground hard, everyone cursing and screaming. I hear car doors open and people running away. I fumble with the seatbelt and climb out nervously.

Blood trickled out from beneath the car, a body stuck out halfway. I pulled him out carefully and cradled him in my lap. _Oh fuck.._ His eyelids fluttered open long enough for him to look up at me. He smiled weakly, and then his head tipped back as he fell limp.

The boy had on a black smock and a little nametag smeared with blood. I wiped it away enough to read "_Hello, my name is _Stu- pot". I began to shake. My lip quivered as I held the limp body close to me. I checked for a pulse and found one, be it very weak. I rushed to the phone, shaking in my boots.

My hand trembled as I dialed 911.

+End Flashback+

I roll over on my side, frowning at the memory. I rise to my feet and make my way back inside. Kicking off my shoes, I land on the couch heavily. Stuart crosses my mind once again. For some reason, I think of butterscotch. _Butterscotch? What?_ I shake it off and groan, rising to my feet. Might as well find the dullard.

After a few minutes of searching, I start to panic. Where is he? I double check every room and closet. Then I remember a closet in the hallway. I open the door and see him lying on the ground, a few jackets fell off the hooks and onto his head. I run back to the kitchen and grab some food for him. How long did I leave him there?

Stuart

The door opens and a few jackets fall on my head. Murdoc sighs and runs off. Soon he returns and shoves food in my mouth. "Why are you in a fucking closet, Stu?" He asks almost to himself. _Because you left me here, asshole._ I say in my head silently. I hear him sit next to me and pull me close.

"I thought I lost you.." He says quietly. I sit silently. Not a single thought crossed my mind, I was too shocked. Murdoc was worried? About ME?

Murdoc slings his arm around my shoulder and slips the other under my legs. He lifts me up and carries me to the bed. He starts to ramble on, and I find myself listening to his voice. Soon he starts to tell me of when he was a child. He rests his head on my shoulder, and I hear him stop in the middle of his story.

"Butterscotch?.." He whispers. I hear him swallow hard, and climb on top of me. My heart pounds as he does, and for a moment I fear he will hear it. I feel his warm breath on my face, and it sends a chill down my spine.

His nose brushes against mine, an electric feel pulses under my skin. Murdoc's lips touch my cheek. I moan in my mind, wishing I could do so aloud. He presses his lips against mine softly. I never thought I was gay, but nothing had ever felt so right.

Murdoc cupped my face in his hands, deepening the kiss. I tried so desperately hard to kiss back, and to my surprise, I did. Even though it was only a slight twitch, I counted it.

Hands moved from my face to my shoulders, and the soft kisses are planted down my neck. Murdoc nibbled my neck tenderly, touching my back lightly at the same time. I wanted to moan, wrap my arms around him, something. I wanted to respond.

The lips on my neck stopped, and I hear a sigh. Murdoc moves back up to my face. "Stu.. I think I love you.. Gah what am I saying!? You can't even hear me.." He stifles a sob and roll over, pulling the cover over both of us. "I'm sorry Stu, I really am." He sighs quietly.

And that night, both of Stu and Murdoc went to brokenhearted.

#%#%#%

**Boom. What do you guys think? :D Good? Bad? Ohmigosh I'm so proud of this! Hope you guys liked it! See you later **


	7. So Close

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so short, but i didn't really have time to write much :( I hope you guys like it anyways! Review!**

**ENJOY!**

(3rd Person)

Murdoc rolled off the bed and landed in a heap of blankets and limbs. He groaned and hauled himself up. He cracked his eyes open only to squeeze them shut in terror. Lying on the bed haphazardly was a half naked Stuart, wearing nothing but a pair of Murdoc's tight boxer briefs. Holy shit..

He stumbled to his feet, hands shielding his eyes fearfully. What the hell did he do last night?! Murdoc stumbled and tripped over a shoe, hitting the ground hard. He blew out a string of air and bit his lip. Ok, just.. just go get him dressed. You can just pretend it didn't happen. Murdoc rose to his feet once more and walked towards the nearly naked boy lying on his bed.

Once he had found clothes that would fit Stu's slender frame, Murdoc was faced with the task of removing his underwear from around the boy's hips. "You got them on him, you can take them off.." He breathed quietly to himself. Murdoc flexed his fingers and swallowed. This was harder than he thought. He imagined his brother walking through the door, laughing and screaming "faggot" repeatedly.

Slowly, fingers found their way under the elastic rim and tugged. His knuckles brushed skin as he pulled and Murdoc blushed. He tried to deny it, but there was no doubt he was slightly turned on. Murdoc yanked and felt Stuart's feet. Almost done.. And then something terrible happened.

He looked up.

Murdoc's jaw hung open, eyes practically bulging out his head. His hand shot to his nether regions, the other fumbling frantically with the briefs around Stuart's ankles. He gave up and snatched a pillow, slamming it down on the boy. Murdoc squeezed his eyes shut, thinking hard. Finally he climbed on top of the boy, a hand on either side of Stu's face.

His lips collided with Stuart's, hard and passionate. He felt something stiffen against his leg and blushed. He snickered slightly. "I can't believe I'm going to do this.." He felt Stu's skin burn instantly. Murdoc slid his hands down Stuart's chest, kissing down his neck and across his collarbone.

"God damnit Stu, I really think I love you." He mumbled into Stu- pot's skin. The bump under the pillow hardened even more. Murdoc ground his hips against Stu's, tangling his fingers in his hair. He rolled, pulling Stuart ontop of him. Murdoc growled and pulled the pillow out from between them. He moaned loudly when he felt Stu's bare skin rub against him.

That's when he heard the door open. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why now?! Murdoc threw Stuart onto the floor, covering him with blankets. He scrambled off the bed and across the floor, reaching for the closet door. His arm gave out and he kissed the ground.

"Murdoc?" He heard a female voice call out timidly. His head snapped up. He scooted the rest of the way and grabbed the edge of it. Murdoc pulled himself inside right as his bedroom door cracked open. "Mudz? Are you in here?" She called out a bit louder.

He reached up and grabbed a random shirt, tugging it over his head. Murdoc tousled his hair and rubbed his face, trying his best to look like he had just woke up.

"What the fuck?.." Came his "groggy" reply.

"Jesus Murdoc, did you just wake up?" Phew.. He nodded and rubbed his face slowly, groaning slightly. Then it occurred to him he had no idea who this girl was. Murdoc looked up and blinked in shock.

"P-Paula?" Oh shit.

#%#%#%

**Ta-da! What do you guys think? :D I hope you guys liked it! Shout out to Corie Peterson: Thank you so much for your support! I love you! And do continue to write, i love your story so far :)**


	8. Confession and Heartbreak

**Hey guys :) Let me know what you think ok? This took a lot of thought and time, and my apologies for the wait. I really hope you like it! Thank you so much for the support! :3 Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

(3rd Person)

Paula stood in the doorway, hands behind her back. She leaned forward so she wasn't towering over Murdoc as much. He sat before her, jaw slightly slack. Paula was silent for a few seconds, then a sly grin cracked across her face.

"Hey hon," she squeaked, "you know I gotta ask why my boyfriend is on your floor." Murdoc blinked, completely confused as to why she was standing in front of him.

"Uh.. we- I mean he.. uh, he fell?" came Murdoc's reply. Paula straightened up and offered her hand. He extended a hand and gripped it uncertainly. Murdoc brushed off his shirt and cleared his throat, "Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

Paula scrunched up her nose, thinking. "What, I can't visit a friend?" she spoke half heartedly, but her words did have a slight ring of truth. She crossed the room and grabbed hold of Stu by the arms. Murdoc opened his mouth, about to yell stop, but it was too late.

The blanket slid off his body, revealing his naked body. Paula's jaw dropped, and her hold on the boy faltered. Murdoc ran across the small room and tackled her from behind, knocking her onto the bed. He bounced off her and landed on the floor in an uncomfortable position.

"M-Murdoc.." she stuttered, "explain." Murdoc winced and curled up tightly, slightly afraid to face the woman in front of him. He opened his mouth several times but nothing came out. Paula let out a small sigh and pushed herself off the bed. Murdoc felt her hands on his back, pulling at his shirt lightly.

Reluctantly, Murdoc rolled over, watching Paula carefully as she positioned herself on the floor next to him. "Explain." She said again, more forceful than the last. Murdoc sat up and held his hands out towards her. She looked at him quizzically before gingerly taking his hands in her own.

"You have to promise me you'll listen." He whispered, pulling her arms so she leaned forward. Paula shifted so she was in front of him, looking directly into his eyes. "I promise." she squeaked. Murdoc smiled weakly at the truth ringing in her voice.

"Living with Stu ain't easy, ok?" He started, not quite sure how to explain. Paula laughed and nodded. "So, sometimes I.. uh.. sometimes I get mad at him, right? But then, I look at him, and he looks so innocent. He kinda looks like he's smiling.." Murdoc rubbed his forehead, not quite sure where he was going with this. And judging by the look on Paula's face, she wasn't so sure either.

Murdoc bit his cheek and thought for a minute. "Well um, I had this dream- a really creepy one- and when I woke up, he was there. It was like he was comforting me, ya know?" he spoke timidly, as if he was actually afraid. But that wasn't possible, Murdoc Niccals is not afraid of anything.. Right?

Paula was silent for a moment. Her eyes were closed, and Murdoc watched them dart back and forth under her eyelids. She opened her eyes, chewing on her lip silently. "So, my boyfriend is naked on your floor because you had a bad dream?" Murdoc could tell she was joking, but he mentally sighed that he had to explain further.

"N-No. I..fuck." Murdoc's head fell into his hands as he found himself at a loss for words.

"Just be blunt with me." Paula suddenly said. She laid her hand on his arm gently. Murdoc felt oddly comforted by this, leaning into her touch.

"I kissed him, and I won't lie, it felt good." He paused, expecting her to scream or hit him. But she didn't. She didn't even blink. Instead she smiled, grabbing his cheeks tenderly.

"I always knew those girls never meant anything to you! I just thought it was because they were cheap whores." She put her finger on her chin, scrunching up her face again. Then her eyes widened and a huge grin formed on her face. "And then what happened?" She asked.

Murdoc blinked, slightly stunned. Why wasn't she mad? He scratched his neck, not sure what to say. Murdoc thought for a second more and decided to be honest. "Well I was getting him dressed and I had to.. I uh.. I had to take off his underwear..They were, um.. they were mine." Paula giggled slightly, muttered sorry, and waved him on.

"I almost had them off, but I looked up." He heard Paula gasp, eating up his 'sexy' story about HER boyfriend. "I guess I got kinda excited, 'cause I climbed on top of him." Paula whistled.

"Oh damn, I ruined your fun." She said pitifully. Murdoc was still desperately confused as to why she was ok with this, but pressed on anyways.

"I think he liked it." Murdoc said simply. He knew she understood what he was hinting at. She nodded, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Um, I rolled over and pulled the pillow from between us, and we- well I- was kissing him when you came in." Paula frowned. "Sorry.." he heard her whisper.

"So, my boyfriend's naked body was pressed against yours?" She grinned, not bothering to hear his reply. "Sweetie, you've been my friend for a long time. I love you like a brother, and you know that! I would do anything to make you happy again.. So if you love Stu, i'll let you have him." She folded her hands and looked at him patiently.

Murdoc was stunned silent. This can't be happening. She's ok with this? She's.. Paula is ending her longest relationship for me? She really does love me. Murdoc lurched forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Paula laughed and hugged him back, but her laughter died when she felt tears run down her back.

"Paula, I'm so sorry!" Her face fell, realizing how conflicted he felt. Murdoc never said sorry. Never.

"Shh," she cooed, "it's ok, hon. I loved him, but it seems like our time has passed. Obviously you love him, and I really want you to be happy." She smiled sadly, rubbing his back comfortingly. He sniffled, trying to speak.

"P-Paula, w-when he wakes up, y-you can take him back. He won't remember me.." Paula frowned. "Don't say that. He will, and he will love you with all his heart."

Murdoc shook his head furiously. "No! He will remember you, not me. It's what's best for him.." Paula's frown deepened, but she knew it was no use arguing with him. She sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

Together they stood, glancing at the naked Stu lying on his bed before walking to the door. Murdoc bid her goodbye as she stepped out the door, waving sadly. He closed the door and collapsed on the ground.

Stu

I hear Murdoc hit the ground, repeating sorry over and over. My heart aches, screaming for me to move and comfort him. But of course I can't.

Tears threaten to spill as I remember him saying that I wouldn't remember him. Sadness spilled over me as I realised he didn't think I loved him. I had never felt such a strong sense of sorrow.

(3rd Person)

Neither Stu nor Murdoc realised just how much the other loved them. Stuart wished he could speak his feeling towards the mysterious man, but couldn't due to his state. And poor Murdoc was simply too afraid of rejection to say a word.

Both of them were held by their tongues.

Forever cursed to eternal silence.

Hearts twisted in painful rejection.

And neither knew the pain they had put each other in.

%#%#%

**Yup. So I decided to make Murdoc and Paula old friends. This is also probably the last time you will see her. Hope thats cool :) Tell what you think! I would love a few reviews- but you dont have to if you dont wanna :)**

**See you later!**


	9. Confusion and Future Telling

**Hey there guys! :D This chapter is kinda weird, but give it shot. Im sorry that I didn't get to post sooner, I had to work all weekend AND Monday, just got back today. :/ Anywho, hope you like! Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

3 Months Later

Murdoc sat slumped on the couch, eyes glazed. The television was muted, lighting up the dark room with light colors yet adding to the silence growing in the air. His arm was wrapped around Stu's shoulder lazily, but still clutching him protectively. Slowly, his grip slackened, and his eyelids started to droop.

As sleep threatened to fall, Murdoc grunted and pulled Stuart close, shifting so he could lay flat. Stu's face rested on his chest, lips pressing against Murdoc ever so slightly. Murdoc couldn't help but smile. Stuart was his, and he had never been so happy in his life.

In Stuart's mind, Murdoc was the most amazing person in the world. He kissed him so tenderly, and talked to him quietly every night. He was even willing to overlook the abuse Murdoc would dish out some times; Stu knew it hurt the man every time he would harm him.

Murdoc let out a long snore, breaking the eerie silence. Soon both of them had drifted off to sleep, lost in strange dreams.

*Stuart's Dream*

I walk along the dimly lit road, stars being the only light. My hands were shoved in my pockets, the cold seeming to increase by the second. I kicked up gravel as I walked, gazing ahead of me intently. Seeing nothing, I shrugged and looked to the sides of the road. What I saw perplexed me greatly.

Instead of a field, there was open space. Bright colors twisted in odd shapes, stars seeming to pulse. I reached out an arm timidly, but stopped short when my hand passed through. There was a ripping noise and I stumbled back, confused and slightly scared. I squinted at the spot my hand was a moment ago and fell to the ground at the sight of eyes.

The hole grew slightly, just wide enough to show a face. It grinned, showing off yellow crooked teeth. I tried to back away, but I felt a wall behind me, trembling from my weight. I glanced behind me quickly and became even more confused.

Behind me was no longer space, but a parking lot. My mouth fell open as I stared, then I remembered the face and whipped my head around. Both in front and behind me was nothing but empty parking lot. The face was gone, and so were the bright colors and stars.

I rose to my feet doubtfully, not tearing my eyes off the lot in front of me. My gut wrenched as I heard a distant honking. Tires screeched, a powerful engine roars growing closer. Panicking, I push myself up and try to run, but my feet won't move. I see a blinding light in the corner of my eye and feel my stomach drop.

I squeeze my eyes tight, shielding my face with my hands as if it would protect me any more. Suddenly, the noise stops. I hear a door slam shut and heavy boots clacking on the hard pavement. I shiver, expecting the worst.

A gentle hand is placed on my shoulder, and a gruff but familiar voice breeches the sudden quiet.

"We should probably go. It's almost night, bad thing happen at night.." The voice trails off for a moment, then the person is tugging lightly on my shirt. I take a risk and look up, less afraid than before.

A tallish man stands before me, wearing a dirty grey shirt and black jeans. A golden inverted cross hangs around his neck, glinting in the setting sun. His hair is black and greasy, bangs covering his eyes slightly. I notice one eye is red and the other black.

He bends over and grabs my hand, tugging me to my feet. I take in the scent of alcohol and cigarettes. He drags me off to a strangely familiar car that squeaked as he opened the doors. He turns the keys and grabs the steering wheel, grinning deviously.

I gasp, taken aback. The man beside me is the same face that stared at me from the hole in space. What frightens me more is that I recognise his face from some other place, but I can't place it. He turns his head toward me and laughs.

"Sorry I scared you earlier, but i'm not bad." He flicks a long tongue out, the smile never leaving his face. "I'm Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals." My jaw drops once more, and I feel the car lurch forward, speeding down the lot.

Murdoc. I am sitting with the man I love. He is right next to me, but all I can think of is why. I cannot rejoice at finally being with him, i'm too shocked. Slowly I turn my head to the road. I blink, trying to make sense of what I see. Zombies amble about, lots of which Murdoc hits. They bounce off the car, making a dull thunking noise as they do so.

Soon I see a hill in the distance. There appears to be a building of some sort at the very top. We race toward the hill, picking up speed. "Hold on!" Murdoc yells. The car burst through gates, winding up a narrow road. Zombies rush to the car, only to be deflected and chucked across the black dirt.

We reach the building that I soon discover to be a mansion. Murdoc jumps out of the car, me right behind him. He barges through the door, slamming it behind me. Murdoc leans against the door heavily, breathing rapidly.

"Welcome.. to Kong." He breathes. Then everything goes black.

*****End of Stuart's Dream***  
**%#%#%

**Yeah im just as confused as you are.. Oh and yes, Stu can tell the future. Lol i honestly don't know how I come up with this stuff. Next up is Murdoc's dream, cuz I'm too lazy to write it now. I will hopefully have it up tomorrow. Hope you liked it, please review! :)**


	10. Share the Dream, Share the Future

**This chapter is just a teeny bit longer, hope that's cool :) Review it maybe? Thanks for all the support guys! Love ya!  
ENJOY!  
***Murdoc's Dream*

Everything is quiet, the only noise being my shoes as they clack down empty hallways. I have no idea where I am, all I can see in either direction is countless grey walls, branching off often. I tried going down some of them, looking for a door, but they keep going on and on.

Eventually I grew sick of searching and decided to head back to the main hallway, running a straight line down the middle of this maze. My eyes strained to see something ahead of me, but found nothing. I stopped, flicking my eyes to my feet; all of the bland grey was starting to unnerve me.

Sighing, I reached out and touched the wall, running my hand along it as I walked. I hoped to feel a change in the texture somewhere, but my hands soon grew numb. I bit my lip, fighting a frustrated scream. Where the hell am I?!

_Murdoc.. Come closer, Murdoc.._

My head snapped up, a clear look of confusion on my face. I craned my neck, squinting. There was something at the end of the hallway. It was living for sure, I could see its eyes glint in the darkness. Excitement filled my chest as I ran, glad to see another person.

I slowed after a few minutes of running, realising I wasn't covering any ground at all. The figure at the end started moving with incredible speed, rocketing towards me. I turned and tried to flee, but I couldn't move.

Hands snaked around me, squeezing tightly. Out of instinct, I bent over, trying to protect myself. I felt the hands slide off of me, dragging sharp nails down my back in the process. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. I lifted my head and was shocked to see a cat staring at me.

The cat squeaked softly, tilting its head as it studied me. The cat had one completely black eye, the other a dark blue. Its fur was white with big azure stripes. I noted that the cat had a large patch of blue around its face and on the ears.

A silver collar wrapped around its neck, a little charm hanging from it. I reached out timidly and turned the charm over. I read what was printed on it multiple times, piecing everything together:

'STUART'

I blinked. This cat was.. Stu? I looked at the cat and saw its head twitch, mocking a nod. It bounced to its feet and started walking.

"Wait!" I called as I rose and followed. Stuart circled around my legs a few times then kept walking, looking back expectantly.

After half an hour, Stu made a sharp turn and mewled loudly. I turned the corner and nearly jumped in joy. There in front of me was a thick door with big brass handles. I grasped one and tugged it open, looking around for the little blue cat.

He wasn't there, behind me nor outside. I frowned and called his name, but there was no meow. Turning around, I checked around the corner, but Stuart was nowhere in sight. Sad that the cat had abandoned me, I sulked back to the door. Only when I looked up did I realise everything had changed.

When I had opened the door, there was a forest. But what I saw before me was definitely not a forest. There was a tall hill with a building at the top. Clouds hung in the sky, nearing a storm. Little specks dotted the large hill, they seemed to be moving.

I approached the gate with caution, reading the letters at the top: 'KONG STUDIOS'. I jiggled the gate open and yelped in surprise when lifeless figures hobbled towards me, hunger in their eyes. I ran, knocking the figures over as they approached.

Several minutes had passed and I was nearly to the top. I could see the door just a few yards away. I closed the distance and slammed into the door, fumbling with the knob furiously. The door was yanked open and I fell forward.

"Hi Murdoc-san!" I was greeted by a small japanese girl tugging at my shirt. She shut the door behind me and pranced off to another room, still holding on to my shirt. There was a large black man sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Mudz. What you do this time, huh?" He asked sarcastically.

"Wh-who are you people?" They both looked at me quizzically, a slight bit of concern in their eyes.

"Noooodle," the little girl said slowly, pointing to herself, "Ruuussel." Her finger moved from her chest and pointed at the man. She drew out her words like she was speaking to a two-year-old. Just then, a lanky man stepped into the room.

"Oi! Mudsie! You're back!" he squeaked happily. My jaw dropped at the sight of him. His spiky blue hair, long limbs and slender body was all too familiar.

"S-Stu?!" The man nodded slowly, then smiled stupidly, his eyes growing wide. That's when I noticed it. His eyes. Both were pitch black; deep, empty, and endless.

"Yew 'aven't called meh Stu in years," he said, a mix of sorrow and happiness in his voice, "I missed it.." Stuart grabbed my sleeve and started rambling. He tugged me down halls and through doors till we reached what appeared to be a carpark.

"Mudsie?.." he asked quietly, face turning pink. I nodded slowly, still slightly shocked. "I love you." Stu pressed his lips against mine, cupping my face with his hands. Without thinking, I did the same. It felt so right, I didn't even take caution.

I placed my hand in the small of his back, pressing him up against me. A small moan slipped from his lips and I grinned lightly. Stuart moved his hands from my face to my neck, tangling his fingers my hair. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of butterscotch and the feel of his fingers exploring all over.

Stu pulled away, giggling. He slid his hand down into mine and started to pull me to a door. It had something strange written on it, though. "2D?" I read aloud. Stu looked over his shoulder at me, waiting.

"Wot? D' yew need somefink?" he said this with a small smile, and I could tell his mind was thinking particularly dirty by the look on his face. I shook my head, wondering why he had responded._ Is his name 2D? That's odd, how long has he had that nickname? Why haven't I heard it before!_ I huffed, slightly angry nobody had told me about his name.

2D pushed me on the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing hungrily. I moaned as he snuck his hands down my chest and found his way under my shirt. He moved down slightly and bit my neck, I could tell by how hard he did so that he was barely containing himself.

I ran my hands through his soft hair and arched my back, excited. He giggled again and messed with my belt teasingly. I bucked my hips at him, trying to make him go faster. 2D licked his lips and pulled off his shirt, revealing beautiful pale skin.

He undid the button on my pants, sliding them down slowly, wiggling his butt in the air slightly. I moaned again, growing harder by the second. 2D rubbed his hand up and down my bulge, leaning forward and kissing me hard.

And then, darkness.

*End Murdoc's Dream*

#%#%#%

**What do you guys think? ;D Want a little bit more action between them in the next chapter? Also, no Murdoc can't see into the future. I was kind of thinking Stu's dream somehow got mushed in with Murdoc's, so it's like Stu is showing Mudsie the future! if that makes sense :P Love ya guys and see you next time :)**


	11. Brave the Night

Hey there! Sorry this one took me a bit longer. I had some trouble coming up with an idea. But i did it! So just a warning, I am pretty sure this will be one of the last chapters.. only a few more left! Anyways, enjoy, review if you can, all that stuff!

ENJOY!

3rd Person

Weeks had passed, and the dream had steadily grown frightening. The soft blue cat that had greeted him in the hallways was now a vicious monster, lying in wait. KONG Studios, once standing tall and proud, looked deflated and abandoned. It howled softly as wind rushed through cracks and broken windows.

Murdoc lay in bed curled tightly up against Stuart, a thin layer of sweat coating his body. Nine weeks of torture, night after night. This dream -no, nightmare- was taking a toll on poor Murdoc, and it showed. It had gotten to the point of where he dreaded sleep, and tried desperately to evade it.

But he couldn't.

It started out slow, only small details changing. Russel answering the door instead of Noodle, or the small japanese girl's eye color. But Murdoc began to worry when he noted the bigger, more obvious changes. The one that frightened him the most was tonights: all the hallways were replaced with a thousand doors, and Stuart was nowhere in sight.

He had awoke with a start, frantically screaming and reaching for Stu. Murdoc had feared the boy died in the night like his dream had hinted at. He curled his body close to Stu, wrapping his arms around the boy protectively. Murdoc had stayed like that for hours, afraid to let go.

Slowly, he unfurled and rolled over, glaring at the clock.

3:02 A.M.

Murdoc sighed and brought his hands to his face. He threw his legs over the side and stood shakily. His feet guided him to the kitchen, where he grabbed two beers and guzzled them down quickly. Murdoc edged back to the room, climbing in the bed wearily.

Without really thinking, Murdoc sneaked his hands under the cover and explored Staurts warm skin. His fingers danced across his arms, touching every cut and scar lightly. Murdoc shifted slightly and rubbed Stus chest, counting every bone and cut he felt.

Murdoc leaned over and brushed his lips against his skin, a growing coldness pushing against his ribs._ Monster! You don't deserve Stuart! He doesn't love you, not after what you've done to him. Never_. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the hatred pitted against himself.

Pushing away, he crawled out of bed and stumbled to a corner, slamming into the wall. Murdoc buried his face in the crook of his arm, tears leaking out his eyes. His knees gave out and he collapsed, sobbing miserably on the ground.

Though Murdoc didn't know how, Stuart had made him weak. Never had Murdoc cried so much in his life. The past seven months had been hell, dealing with his feelings towards the beautiful blue-haired man, which always resulted in Murdoc breaking down in tears. Honestly, it annoyed Murdoc to no ends.

Several minutes later, he rose to his feet and collected himself, wiping his tear-stained cheeks.

Stuart

I hear Murdoc scream, then his arms wrap around me. He shifts close to me, nestling his body up against mine. Murdoc kisses my head, a drop of wetness landing on my cheek. We stay like that for a long time, and every now and then I hear him mumble.

"I thought I lost you.." I hear.

"Please don't leave me. I.. I love you.." He says softly a few minutes later. My heart aches with guilt._ You think I would leave you?_

Soon I feel him roll over, then stumble out of bed. I hear bottles clink and Murdoc burp. He climbs back into bed and fiddles with the blanket for a while, the slowly sneaks his hand under, touching my arms.

I relish in the feel of his hands on me, his calloused yet soft finger grazing over my skin. He leans close and brushes his lips near my ear, down my neck, and across my ribs. I feel a whimper escape his lips.

Murdoc throws himself off the bed and slams into the wall, sobbing loudly. "Do you see what you've done to me?!" he screams at me. I want to flinch, protect myself somehow, but I know he feels more hurt than I ever could.

He murmurs 'monster' over and over again, and I know he means himself. I feel terrible, causing him so much pain, but I don't even know how I did it. After what seems like hours, Murdoc is back by my side.

Murdoc nuzzles his face in my neck, whispering. "I don't mean it, never.. It's not your fault. Please, just.. don't leave me ok?" He asks so desperately, it's obvious he regrets acting so harshly. I want to hold him, tell him that I would never leave. Not ever.

"This damn bloody nightmare,, I can't sleep, Stu!" He moves away and curls into a ball, laughing. "I'm going mad!" Murdoc goes silent, and I don't even hear him breathe.

I panic, fearing the worst. What if this nightmare finally got the best of him? Oh god, please don't die! it feels like years passed, then I feel a hand on my arm and instantly relax, relieved greatly.

"Blue kitty.." he whispers so quiet, I almost didn't hear him. "My blue kitty will never leave me.." And with that, his arm drops, and a light snore slips out his mouth.

~Sleep, little Murdoc. Brave the night and all your fears will fade..~

#%#%#%

**Ok so that is the last of Murdoc's terrible nightmares! At this point, it has been about seven months, so there's only five more months of Stu's coma left! (idk if that makes sense but yeah :/ ) Hope you liked! :D **


	12. JUST TO CLARIFY!

**Hello! I'm so sorry if there was any confusion! This was NOT the last chapter! What I was trying to say is that there is still chapters coming up, but the story is coming to an end.**

Hopefully, when I am done, there will be a total of 15-16 chapters. I'm sorry if I made that hard to understand, and I feel stupid for not making it clear. What makes sense in my head doesn't always make sense when I write it out. :/

So sorry! Have a good day! :) Oh! and please do continue to read! *squeal* it's not over yet :D


	13. Drunk Girls Are Never Pretty

**Yay! Hello again! This one is a bit shorter, didn't really know where to go with it. Sorry this took a while, i had some trouble with coming up what to do. That and i'm lazy. lol anyways thanks for the support! You guys rock!  
ENJOY!**

3rd Person

"Don't tell anyone!" He whispered half forceful, half seductively. The girl giggled quietly and stumbled to the door, hanging off his arm. She brought her lips to his, a sloppy kiss no doubt. He grinned and snaked his long tongue into her mouth.

To be honest, Murdoc was disgusted with himself. This girl -this whore- hanging off him so desperately was completely wasted, probably didn't even know where she was. She wasn't very pretty either. Short cropped hair dyed an ugly shade of green, buck teeth, and eyes too far apart. But Murdoc was lonely enough to take her.

He never was quite comfortable with Stu and often felt too sick and twisted to do much more than kiss him quickly. It bothered him that when -if- Stuart woke up, he would reject Murdoc immediately and leave forever. That thought was in the back of his mind at all times, taunting him oh so harshly.

Some time had passed, about two months, since his terrible nightmares had ceased. Though he was greatly relieved, Murdoc couldn't shake the feeling that it meant something, something very important. He didn't know what, but couldn't help wonder if it was the future. And that made Murdoc jump with glee. Stuart would be with him. He would wake, and love Murdoc forever.

Well, he _hoped_, anyway.

Murdoc had become so engulfed in the fear of rejection that he pushed himself away from Stuart, turning instead to cheap and drunk women. Which is exactly what he was doing now.

"What's your name, babe?" Murdoc winked, sending a visible rush of heat to the girls face.

"V-v-aya!" she slurred. Murdoc purred into Vaya's ear, nibbling at her earlobe. She moaned slightly and dug her nails into Murdoc's shoulder. He pulled her to a car, pushing her in and leaned over her, cross resting on her exposed cleavage.

Murdoc lowered his head and kissed her greedily, biting her lip and rubbing up against her. Vaya let another string of moans slip, then pulled a face as Murdoc slipped off her and shut her door. He walked around the car slowly, tapping the windows with his pinkie. He just loved the annoyed look on her face as she watched him take all the time in the world to reach his door.

~Murdoc's Flat~

The front door swung open and Vaya stumbled in, lips locked with Murdoc's. The two fell onto the couch, breathing heavily. Vaya gasped and pulled on his shirt, lifting it over his head excitedly. She ran her hands up and down his chest, kissing his belt longingly. Murdoc smirked, slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

Vaya bounced happily and stripped off her dress, tossing it to the side. She stood and tugged at his hand, swaying in a drunken attempt at sexy. Murdoc obliged, snaking his finger around her middle, beckoning her forward.

The pair made their way to Murdoc's bedroom slowly, slamming against the walls and kissing roughly. Murdoc wrapped her legs around him, falling backwards onto the bed. He let out a soft grunt at the impact, but was silenced by Vaya's lips.

She planted a line of sloppy wet kisses down his chest and stomach, rubbing his crotch. She sneaked her fingers under his belt, pulling it free. Vaya undid his pants and slid the down eagerly. For some reason, Murdoc wasn't as excited as Vaya. Not at all. His mind kept drifting off, wondering about Stu.

Murdoc's eyes doubled in size._ STU! Oh shit, did I leave him at the bar?! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He shoved the woman off, wincing at her surprised shriek. Murdoc fumbled with his belt as he ran, trying and failing to pull up his pants.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Vaya screamed after him.

"Shut it, whore!" he yelled back. A small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth when he heard her shocked silence.

~Back At The Bar~

Murdoc barged through the door, frantically scanning the crowd for blue spiky hair. There was Stuart, sitting emotionless as a swarm of girls surrounded him, giggling and playing with his hair. He pushed his way over, shoving several girls to the floor.

"Get away from him!" Murdoc shouted. They stopped giggling and turned to face him, confused. Murdoc growled, showing his pointed teeth. He let his abnormally long tongue slip out, earning loud shrieks from the girls. They scattered as he drew closer, flicking his tongue at a few of them.

Murdoc sighed and slipped his hands under the boy's body, carrying him to the door.

"What are you doing?" he heard someone ask behind him.

"He's drunk." Murdoc lied, then walked out the door as casually as he could.

%#%#%****

Heh, yeah.. obviously I have run out of ideas.. What did you guys think? :)  
Also, what should happen next?

#1- Murdoc sits around and talks to Stu, gets bored, decides to go on a joy ride (wink wink)

#2- Murdoc takes a class on wrestling (yeah i know, random)

#3- ~insert your idea here~

See you next time! :D


	14. Drunk Girls Are Never Pretty: Stu's POV

**Hi! So here's what i'm going to do: i DID get a few #3's, and cuz i don't have the heart to reject them, i will do them. I'm also going to the requested #1's.**

~So this chapter is going to be ch. 13(A), which will be option 3! (idea form guest)

~Next chapter: ch. 13(B), also option 3! (idea from guest: Peanut Butter)

~Next chappie will be ch.13(C), a.k.a. option 1! Hope i didn't confuse you too much :)

[**side note****: Hi allison! I really love your idea, and i want to use it, but Stu hasn't woken up yet :( Would you mind if i did a one-shot of it? :) If you are ok with that, what would you like it to be called? -doodlekiss]**

Stuart

Murdoc groaned loudly, whacking the couch with his arms dramatically. "I'm bored!" he moaned. I feel his hand touch my face lightly, his finger tapping my cheek. "When was the last time you had a beer?.."

His arms wrap around me, lifting me from the couch and racing to his bedroom. Murdoc props me on the bed and turns, pulling his closet door open with a loud squeak. I hear him rummage through clothes, yanking them off hangers and holding them up to me.

"Ah! Perfect!" he exclaims, "don't move." he jokes. Murdoc struggles with my shirt for a minute, swapping it with a tight fitted one instead. I can tell by the breeze the sleeves have been cut off and multiple rips going horizontally towards the bottom.

"Huh, you look good in v-necks." says Murdoc, poking my collarbone playfully. He steps back, probably getting a good look at me.

"Oh! I know!" he snaps his fingers, rushing around the bed. Murdoc pulls open a drawer, throwing half the contents across the room till he finds what he was searching for. He walks back over to me, jingling what sounds like a chain. "Can't be a badass without a chain." Murdoc hook it on my belt loops, giving it one last jingle.

He lifts me up again, putting me down in a chair in the kitchen. Murdoc drums the table with his fingertips, thinking. "Something's missing.." Murdoc whirls around on his heel, snatching something off the counter behind him.

Shades are shoved over my eyes, finishing my overall 'badass' appeal. Murdoc gives a satisfied grunt, grabs his keys, and walks out the door with me in his arms.

The engine growls as we cruise down the street, scouting out bars filled with women. I picture what I must look like, sleeping or too cool to give a shit? Eventually Murdoc finds a bar, mumbling the name to me.

"Rotten Apple.. What you think, Stu?" He snickers and punches my arm suggestively.  
Murdoc lets his seatbelt feed back slowly, thinking through a plan outloud.

"Ok, we find a booth, and set you down so you look right, yeah? Order a couple dozen drinks and enjoy some whores, yeah?" Murdoc slings his arm around my shoulder. "Tonight, you're gonna live!" he hollars. On the inside, I smile, but on the outside my face is stone. Being in a coma sucks.

Murdoc shifts my arm so it rests on his shoulder nonchalantly. He strolls through the door with me hanging off him. Murdoc laughs as he sets me in a booth heavily. "He's already wasted!" someone yells. Murdoc pats my shoulder, "He ain't no bitch! Got a liver tough as steel!"

Girls flock over towards us, feeling my hair and rubbing my chest. They climb all over the both of us, giggling and sneaking in kisses. I can tell Murdoc loves it, he growls sexily, whispering thing in their ears. Everything he does makes the girls shriek with excitement. As for the girls on top of me, they seem satisfied with my blue locks and exposed skin.

Bottles are pressed against my lips, pouring sweet liquids I have grown to love down my throat. It feels like hours pass as a constant stream of music pounds in my ears, vibrating in my chest. People yell, bottles break, and drunk groups of friends belt out lyrics, a continuous hum of energy. But all the while, I have heard Murdoc right beside me.

That is, up until now. I hear a girl talking to him, all the other had melted back into the crowd. Murdoc chuckles deviously, purring into her ear. I hear him rise and press her against the wall. He brushes against me as he sways, rubbing into her. She lets a high pitched laugh part her lips, ringing in my ears sharply.

Whoever this girl is, she seems to have gotten Murdoc's attention. Enough of it for him to stumble away into the crowd, leaving me alone. I brush it off, figuring he'll be back in a few minutes.

Ten minutes pass, Murdoc hasn't come back. My mind starts to race. Suddenly the music is too much, all the people and smells is too overpowering. I feel a pressure on my chest, my stomach churns. Where is he?

An hour, I want to cry. Has he left me? Forgotten? No, it's not possible! He loves me!.. Right?

The girls had never left me, really. A few had always been hovering around me. But ever since Murdoc left, a whole herd had attacked me.

"Ohmigod, like, he's so totally wasted!" they giggle, "Let's fuck him!" I panic, wishing I could move. Never had I wanted to flee from girls so bad in my life.

The door slams, the music cuts off. I hear a familiar voice shout my name over the murmur of angry people. Murdoc! He rushes to me, shouting at the women, growling warningly. Most of the girls yelp, scurrying away. I hear a couple exclaim and several loud thunks as they hit the floor.

Murdoc slings me over his shoulder, walking out the door quickly.

"I'm so sorry Stu.." he says as we drive off. Murdoc laughs awkwardly. "Never going there again, huh?" I smile inwardly, dropping the whole thing completely.

The rest of the night went by in a blur.  
#%#%#%****

There you go! Chapter 13(B) will be out soon. Hopefully on Monday because I won't have access to a computer at all this weekend. :( Stupid job. Anyways hope you liked! Leave a review if you want!  
Bye!


	15. Memory of the Past,Glimpse of the Future

**Hello again! This is ch.13(B), idea from Peanut Butter :)**

Main idea: Murdoc brings Stu home and talks to him, when 3 dogs and a kitten walk in. They are dressed insanely and eating bananas! I will give more detail in the story. :)

This is idea is so awesome and crazy! I love it! Hopefully you guys will too!

Enjoy! (~^_^)~

3rd Person

Murdoc pushed his way through the front door, kicking trash out of the way as he carried Stu to the living room. He set him down gently, clearing a spot for himself right beside him. Murdoc stretched his legs and sighed contently.

"When did I last tell you a story?" He leaned over, brushing his lips against Stu's ear. Murdoc was positive he saw the boy's face turn a deep red.

_Damn, he's cute when he blushes.._

Murdoc wrapped his arm around Stuart, getting comfortable. He was silent for a while, sorting through stories in his head. Murdoc glanced at the clock, judging how long he could ramble on. It wasn't too late, only 10:32.

"Well let's see, what don't you know about me?" Murdoc had told Stuart so many things about him, he was having a hard time coming up with something new. Murdoc scoffed, "How 'bout a story from from a whore?"

"Years ago, there was a baby boy born. His momma couldn't keep him, though. She sent him to his dad right away. When his dad found him, he hated him. There was an ugly black crow perched on his crib, and the dad thought it was evil." Murdoc sniffed.

"He had another son, too. Mmm, let's call him Hannibal.. _He_ was evil, always beating on the poor kid.. Uh, the kid grew up without his mom. His dad had a girl for a bit, but he scared 'er off."

Murdoc trailed off miserably. He closed his eyes, picturing the woman in his mind. Her soft hair curling around her face perfectly, and her loving smile. Her voice was like carmel, Murdoc loved it. He also missed is desperately. Without realizing it, Murdoc disconnected from the world, summoning old memories.

~Flashback~

Murdoc trudged up the hill, caressing his sore wounds. He wiped fresh tears from his eyes, smearing blood across his face. "Murrdooc! Is that you, Murdoc?" He heard her sweet voice ring out, lifting his spirit. She would love him. She always did.

"Oh hello, dear- My goodness what happened to you?!" She swooped down to his level, dress pooling around her. She reached out, holding Murdoc's face in her hand carefully.

Her arms folded around him, lifting him and carrying him off. "Don't you worry, we'll clean you up.." She cooed softly. Murdoc buried his face in her arm, crying hard. He held onto her tight, afraid to lose her.

She rubbed the cloth across his gashes and bruises, kissing his forehead as she did. When she was done, she sat him in her lap, resting his head in the crook of her arm. "Who?" Her voice was rough, like it pained her more than him to know.

"Chopper.." Murdoc squeaked softly. She scowled. Murdoc wrapped his arms around her again, breathing in the smell of flowers wafting off her soft skin.

She stood, putting the boy on her back. Murdoc giggled as she bounced to his room, tickling his legs and feet. She dumped him on his bed, bending over and tickling his face with her hair.

Murdoc was in a fit of giggles, mind drifting from his wounds. She plopped down on the bed next to him, sighing and looking at the wall, a smile plastered on her cherry lips. Murdoc rolled and climbed on top of her, pecking her cheek.

She flicked her eyes to him, smile spreading wider. She held his face, planting a big kiss on his lips. "I love you, Murdoc!" she said, rubbing his nose with hers.

"I luv yew, too!" He giggled. They sat for a long time, talking about everything and nothing at all. Murdoc watched her talk and laugh, so grateful to have her in his rotten world. Without her, he would be lost.

"WOMAN!" they heard someone scream from across the house. Their faces fell, fearful. Murdoc's father was home, and so was Hannibal. He heard him snicker from the kitchen.

Murdoc latched onto her, but she brushed him off. She stood, sighing. "I love you Murdoc.." she said again. All the happiness was gone from her sugary-sweet voice. She bent, kissing him one last time before fleeing the room.

That night, when Murdoc went to bed, she came in. She looked so solemn. She hugged him, crying silently. "Goodbye, sweet Murdoc.. I will always be with you.." He didn't know what to make of that till the next morning.

When he woke, she was gone.

She never returned.

****~End Flashback~  
**  
**Murdoc wiped a tear from his cheek, returning to Earth. "Maybe another time.." He told Stu softly.

Before Murdoc could finish grieving, the doorknob jiggled. A loud creak from the door filled the melancholy air, and four figures stepped through the entryway.

Needless to say, his jaw dropped.

There before him stood three dogs, and a tiny kitten. All of them stood on two legs, like a human. One of them, a golden retriever dressed in jeans, a hollister tee, and gorillaz converse (O.o wait what?), walked over to his fridge. She reached in and grabbed a beer, opening it on the countertop. Murdoc was too shocked to stop her.

She returned to the group, reaching down and grabbing hold of the kitten's paw. Murdoc focused on the kitten, blinking in confusion.

The kitten had beer cans wrapped like curlers in his hair, a studded jacket and bra, and shiny underwear. (Lady Gaga reference) He had six paws, and he used them all. He was playing CoD on a computer while eating a banana. At this, Murdoc rubbed his eyes hard, forcing himself to believe this was a dream.

It was then that he notice the annoying squeak of a chihuahua talking on a phone. She was going on about her french manicure while eating a hotdog. Some ketchup fell onto her pink tutu and black socks, making her scowl.

The last dog moved to clean it up, a strong bulldog build showing off as he did. He was dressed as a ninja, eating a Pb&J while drinking cherry vodka. "Don't worry babe, I got it." he told the chihuahua.

Murdoc slumped in his seat. _What. The. Fuck._

Then everything went black.

Later..

Murdoc woke with all the animals surrounding him. The golden retriever held Stu in her arms, cooing softly to him. He sat up with a grunt, not really caring about them anymore. Weirder things had happened.

"Who are you." he asked bluntly. They smiled, turning to the kitten.(don't kill me peanut butter, but i'm giving them names)

"Im Afullu* Mink." He stuck his paw out, which Murdoc shook.

The bulldog stepped forward, "I'm Rex, this is my girlfriend Missy." Rex pointed to the chihuahua, who smiled at Murdoc sweetly. Murdoc smiled back and looked at the retriever.

"Liz, big fan." Murdoc didn't understand what she meant. What had he done that she was a big fan of? "What do you mean?"

Liz thought for a moment, "Well, you and Stuart are going places, thats for sure." The other nodded, leaving it at that.

Murdoc shrugged. He rose to his feet, grabbing Stu as Liz handed him to him. "Shall we go for a walk?" piped up Rex. Murdoc nodded, readjusting Stu-pot on his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

The pack followed, strolling down the empty streets. It was late, not many cars on the streets. The only sound was street lights humming and feet hitting the ground as they walked.

Afullu Mink nudged Liz as they passed a liquor store. She fished in her pocket, handing Murdoc money. "To pay you back." she said blatantly.

Murdoc smiled. "Do you want anything?" It surprised everyone how nice he was being; even the animals knew it was unlike him.

"Pabst?" asked Missy. Murdoc nodded and handed Stu to Liz again. He rushed off into the store, returning with two cases a few minutes later.

****Murdoc's Flat

"This was fun." said Murdoc, burping and chucking his empty can across his living room. The others nodded, shaking his hand in thanks. They had discussed a lot over the past few hours, enjoying beers at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Murdoc, but it seems we have to go.." Rex frowned as his paw started to glow. The others looked at their paws and sighed as the same happened to them. Liz and Afullu reached out, touching Murdoc's cheeks.

"Until we meet again." they said together. Murdoc's face twisted in confusion, but quickly relaxed as he drifted to sleep. Missy turned to Stu, licking his face.

"Tomorrow, you shine." She smiled and held Rex's hand, bidding farewell to the sleeping pair.

With a final flashing glow, the four disappeared.

****#%#%#%****

Afullu*- A-foo-loo

There you go! What do you think? Yeah,, I kinda made it weird. Idk, i got kind of creative with this. (Lol, hope i didn't fuck it up too bad for you, Peanut Butter :P)

Ok so the next chapter will be 13(C), option 1! Excited? I am! ;D

Also going to be doing a one-shot, called "Miss-understandings" with Allison! Keep an eye out for that :)

Hope you guys liked it, review please! Have a good day, ok?

Bye!


	16. Shine

**Hello! Two things:  
1. Miss Understandings has been posted! The next chapter will hopefully be up today or tomorrow! :D  
2. Really eventful chapter! Sorry it took me awhile to get it up. This chapter is.. gah! I love it! :D Hopefully you will too!  
Thanks for all the support, everyone :)  
ENJOY!**

3rd Person

Murdoc woke up with a throbbing headache, it felt as if his skull was shrinking and squeezing his brain out his eyes. He pulled up his knees and buried his face in them, willing the pain to subside.

He sat there for a while, rocking slowly. The pain hadn't lessened. Murdoc sighed and brought his arms up, pushing himself off the couch. He turned and saw Stu lying in the recliner next to him. That's weird, didn't I put him on the couch?

Murdoc shrugged, picking up the boy and carrying him to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, finding only liquor and a moldy sandwich. "That works." He pulled out two bottles of vodka, a beer, and rum.

"Here." Murdoc opened the rum and poured half the bottle down Stu's throat. The boy didn't seem to mind at all, he had gotten used to the constant feed of liquor. Murdoc pulled a pack out from his back pocket, tapping loose two fags.

A flick of his fingers, the lighter spurting a small flame. It sputtered for a moment, then went out. Murdoc tried several more times, but only managed sparks. "Bah!" he spat, tossing the lighter to the hit, bouncing back and jumping on the tile floor before resting at his feet again. He kicked it, "Useless peice of shit.." he mumbled.

Hastily, he got up and searched around for another. Murdoc tossed clothes around, fishing in pockets and under cushions. He checked drawers, under furniture, and even checked the freezer. Nothing.

"Fuck, fine! Come on, let's go buy some.. I gotta get more fags, anyways." Murdoc lifted Stu and walked towards the door. He paused, remembering something. Four figures.. People? No, more like.. dogs? What? Why was there four dogs in his doorway?

Murdoc sighed, figuring he was high on some drug he forgot he took. He kept going, stumbling down the steeps and to his car.

He stepped into his seat slowly, resting his head against the window gently. Murdoc closed his eyes and reached out blindly behind him, flexing his fingers till they touched soft skin. "It's just you and me." Murdoc said quietly.

Murdoc twisted in his chair, "Your mom hasn't come to visit you. It's been a year. Not once. It's just you and me." He blinked, a warm smile spreading over his lips. "Maybe, when you wake up, it could mean more.."

With a satisfied nod, Murdoc turned again, starting the car and blasting the radio. What he needed now was a heavy beat to rock his soul, and skinny girl to rock his world. He had the music, all he needed was a girl.

Downtown

"So many choices.." mumbled Murdoc as he cruised around slowly, evaluating all the girls slumped against walls at the street corners. His eyes lit up when he spotted an abandoned parking lot and the group of people standing and cheering inside it.

He revved the engine and circled the block, plotting his best moves. Once he decided his plan, Murdoc pulled up. All their heads turned, looking straight at him. Perfect.

"Murdoc?" he smiled, sticking his head out the window. He grinned at the girl, winking. He didn't remember her name, but he remembered her body. And her body was delicious, just what he wanted.

"Hey, babe. It's been awhile, huh?" she giggled, then glanced over her shoulder quickly.

"Wanna join us?" she smiled, pointing behind her at the car doing donuts. Murdoc grinned wider. She stepped aside with everybody else, letting him drive forward. The other cars slowed to a stop and backed away, giving Murdoc all the attention.

Murdoc gripped the wheel with one hand, the other was holding Stu in by grabbing the far side of his seat. He counted down with the crowd as they shrieked and screamed, jumping up and down.

"...2..1!" They screamed. His foot slammed on the gas and he lurched forward, wincing as the tires gave a loud protest. Murdoc gripped Stu's seat tighter, spinning the wheel and leaning to the side with the car's momentum.

After spinning several times around, Murdoc glanced in the mirror, smiling at his successful skid marks. "Again! Again!" yelled the girls. He turned his gaze to the side, jaw dropping slightly when he saw one of them lift their shirt up.

"S-so..big.." he whispered to himself before shaking his head. A few more of these and he could get so much more..Murdoc drew his hand back, hoping Stu would stay put for a few more. _What's the worst that could happen?_

His fingers twitched, foot hovering over the gas. They counted down once more, cheering him on. Murdoc slammed his foot down, ignoring the stinking smell of burnt rubber. He gritted his teeth, holding the wheel with both hands. This time, he would go bigger, and better.

Except he didn't. Right as he wrenched the wheel to the side, Murdoc saw a flash of blue fling forward. Everything slowed. Murdoc watched, unable to move quick enough. He opened his mouth to yell as Stu's head hit the dashboard.

Murdoc tried slamming on the breaks, but it backfired. Stu was flung backwards, hitting the seat with a dull thud. His head whipped forward, chin smacking his sternum. The sudden momentum of the car slowing launched his small body forward, this time missing the dashboard and propelling him straight into the window.

A tear trembled at the corner of Murdoc's eye as he watched everything in slow motion. Now, as Stuart's head connected with the window, the world seemed to stop all together. Nothing but Stu could move, and Murdoc had to sit and watch.

Murdoc heard the glass crack, bursting within seconds. He tried to bring his hand up in hopes of catching Stu at the last second, but everything was in hyperspeed now. It felt like in the blink of an eye Stu had been launched out the window, shot through the air, and hitting the ground with a sickening smack.

The tear fell. So did Murdoc. He fell to the side, hitting the door with a whack. It was too squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to look at the shattered body lying on the ground. He had seen it. Stu's face hit the pavement, scraping along as his force pushed him ahead. The trail of blood on the hard surface. He had seen everything. He was too slow to stop it. But the one thing he didn't want to see, was the poor boy's remains.

Murdoc couldn't help it. He opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head and peering over the hood of the car. What he saw made him sick, yet incredibly overjoyed.

There before him, was a rising Stu. He pushed himself up slowly, coming to a stand on shaky legs. Slowly, he turned. Murdoc shuddered, an eerie chill slithering down his spine. It made him terrified, but at the same time.. excited.

Stu's face was bloody beyond belief, and the grin he sported was red as his teeth-

His teeth. The front two were gone. Just a gap in his smile. Gone. Murdoc scanned the boy's body slowly, looking for broken bones. He smiled, finding nothing. Murdoc allowed his eyes to meet Stuart's, but was shocked to find two black voids.  
Stuart's one good eye was now filled with blood, just like the other. It frightened Murdoc slightly, but he soon found it suited the boy well. His blue hair glinted in the sun as the blood caked in it shimmered. The light bounced off his black orbs perfectly, making them appear to glow.

Stu's fingers twitched, his eyes narrowed, and his smile twisted maniacally. He brought his arms up, flexing his fingers around Murdoc's throat from a distance. Murdoc frowned, sinking back in his seat slightly.

"S-stu?" he called weakly through the shattered window. The boy's face twitched and he started moving, walking towards Murdoc with his arms still raised.

Murdoc swallowed hard and opened his door. His eyes flicked to the side, catching the quickly evaporating crowd. No one screamed, and no one stayed. Murdoc drew a shaky breath and stood his ground, allowing Stuart to stagger closer to him with each passing second.

He winced when Stu was feet away from him, fingers brushing lightly on his neck. The crowd was gone, no one would hear him scream. This is how he would die.. Then Stuart did something unexpected.

Stuart twisted his hands in Murdoc's hair, pulling his head close to him. He leaned in, his smile now sweet and happy. Stuart pressed his lips against Murdoc, kissing him with immense passion.

At first, Murdoc did nothing. He was too shocked. But then, he melted into Stuart's grasp, kissing back with equal love. Murdoc licked his lips, tasting blood. He didn't mind. Stuart was awake, and he loved him. He had heard Murdoc all this time after all..

****

So, i've got some sad news.. the next chapter is probably going to be the last. :( I love you all, and i really appreciate the support. :)

See you next time, ok?

Bye!


	17. The Start of something New

**Hello again! This is it, the last chapter :( Damn. I had fun, and I hope you did, too. You guys rock!  
*Also: Gorilla was the original name, they became Gorillaz after Paula left :)***

ENJOY!

3rd Person

"I heard." Murdoc stopped mid sentence. He glanced sideways at Stuart, arms still raised in the air. He brought them down slowly, turning on his side.

"Heard what?" asked Murdoc swallowing hard.

"Everything. All the stories, all the dreams..even every 'I love you' that you whispered to me. Why did you say I wouldn't love you back?" Stu squinted, holding back tears. He bit his lip, reaching out to Murdoc carefully.

"I thought you hated me.." said Murdoc. He took Stu's extended hand in his own, gripping tightly. Stuart frowned and pulled his hand back. He stared at Murdoc for a moment, deep in thought.

"A thousand doors. So many options," Stuart tapped Murdoc's temple, "but you just couldn't choose. So you made up another option. Blue kitty. Blue kitty won't pull you away from the truth, Murdoc! I love you, and you knew that, but you refused to accept it! Why?" He leaned back, and his eyes glazed over. He looked.. mindless.

"Stu?" Murdoc shook the boy lightly. No response. Murdoc shook him harder. This time Stuart moved. He lurched forward, tackling Murdoc. "Promise we'll be together forever!" he sobbed.

Murdoc slumped, latching onto the fragile boy and holding him comfortingly. "I promise." Stuart buried his face in the crook of Murdoc's neck, crying pitifully. He calmed down after a while, hiccupping softly.

There was a long silence, like an unknown force was holding both their tongues.

Stuart sniffed, breaking it. "You play the bass?" he croaked. Murdoc smiled and scooted off the bed. He dug around in his closet, pulling out a long case and setting it on the bed gently. Murdoc snapped the latches, lifting the cover proudly.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he beamed. Stuart nodded happily, clapping his hands together a few times. "Can you play it for me?" he asked shyly.

"Fuck yeah I can!" shouted Murdoc. He sat on the edge of the bed, clutching his bass protectively. Murdoc closed his eyes, shutting himself off from the world. He played softly at first, then gradually grew louder. He fell in and out of speed, going through certain songs twice. Some songs he didn't even finish fully.

After a few hours of the constant hum of Murdoc's playing, he slowed to a stop, bringing both the men back to earth. "That was awesome.." said Stuart quietly. He was grinning ear to ear.

Murdoc smiled, standing and bowing. Stuart laughed at this, cheering and pretending to throw flowers. Murdoc pointed at him, a curious smirk dancing on his lips. "You play anything?" he asked.

Stu nodded furiously, "I play the keyboard!" he blurted. Murdoc put his bass away, thinking.

"Somewhere around here, I have a keyboard." He straightened, "At least, I think I do.." Murdoc motioned for Stuart to follow him as he walked across the hall to the closet he had once locked Stuart in. He shoved boxes and dirty clothes out of the way, rummaging around.

"There!" shouted Stu. He jumped forward, hooking his fingers around his precious instrument.

Murdoc patted him on the back, "Now it's your turn. Play me something." Stuart looked up at him, beaming proudly, just as Murdoc had. Murdoc nodded slightly, helping Stu remove the cover.

Once he had gotten settled, Stuart's fingers were a blur. Beautiful music filled the room, vibrating in Murdoc's lungs. He sat down slowly, awestruck. Murdoc leaned back, letting the music fill his soul and dance with it.

A short time later, Stu stopped. "What do you think?" he asked shyly. Murdoc sat silently, letting the last echoing notes float from his mind. "Amazing." he finally said. Stu grinned, nearly crying.

"Really?" he choked. Murdoc nodded.

"You know what?" Murdoc said, leaning forward and poking Stuart in the arm.

"What?"

"We should start a band!" Murdoc jumped up, clapping his hands. "Yes, a band! How amazing would that be?" he shouted. Stuart stood up as well.

"You want me in your band?" he squeaked. Murdoc nodded again.

"Gorilla," he said, waving his hands in front of him, "that's what we'll be called. Hey, do you know any drummers?" Stuart shook his head sadly.

"Eh, we can find one.. So what do you say?" Stuart blinked, cocked his head to the side, then stared at Murdoc. "You really mean this?" he asked quietly. Murdoc nodded again.

"Ok. I'm in."

"Hey 2D?" Murdoc stepped closer, sneaking his arm around the boy.

"2D?.. I like that, where did that come from?" he asked, glancing at Murdoc out the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't matter now.. I just.. I love you." Murdoc closed the gap, kissing 2D cautiously. 2D shifted, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Murdoc loosely. He said 'I love you, too', but it was muffled by Murdoc's lips.

"Oh, Murdoc!" blurted 2D suddenly, "Paula!" Murdoc frowned. "What about her?" he said dumbly.

"She plays guitar, and she's not half bad.." Murdoc smiled. "Oh yeah." He walked to the phone, dialing her number. It beeped a few times, then a voice was heard. Paula's voice.

"Paula? It's Murdoc."

~And thus, Gorilla was born.~

****

And that's it. The last chapter. I know, not my best, but i'm still proud of it :)  
I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks so much! I couldn't have done this if I didn't have you guys!  
Special thanks to:  
Corie Peterson, YokoDearest, elderwolves, manayal10, Peanut Butter, Allison, thatGIRL132, kubzification, gumbutt, candygirl54, Murdocx2D4ever, Deta Asserve- Weaver of Dream, 008764, mentalcase, HaiThere (wow so many names!), EVERYBODY! there's too many names to mention them all! sorry if i didn't get your name in, but I want you to know I am thanking you even if you didn't get mentioned.  
I love you all sooo much! :D

-Doodlekiss


End file.
